


Corazón devoto

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Husbands, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: No hay amor que pueda ser silenciado por demasiado tiempo.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Corazón devoto

**I**

Thorin lo estaba besando.

No era su gesto alguna especie de demostración amistosa entre enanos de la que Bilbo no tuviera conocimiento. En medio del bosque, siendo acorralado contra un árbol, tampoco cabía la posibilidad de entender mal la situación.

Aun así, el impulso de huir era persistente y el corazón en su pecho retumbaba como el grito despiadado e irracional de un orco.

Quería pensar que se trataba de una broma. Pero aquellos labios habían comenzado a moverse y un par de fuertes brazos ya lo tenían más que apretado contra Thorin; en ningún caso pareciera que pronto estaría siendo alejado y reducido a ser la inocente víctima de Escudo de Roble.

Se preguntó, con su parte justa de incertidumbre y miedo, qué tanto podría él corresponder a sus deseos como a los del enano. Cuánto sería capaz de dar y tomar antes de que Thorin pensara mejor las cosas y decidiera que en realidad no estaba listo para él… para ellos. Bilbo cerró los ojos, su parte Tuk saliendo a dar la cara, a defender sus deseos y sentimientos. Comenzó a corresponderle.

Abrazó el grueso cuello. Abrió la boca, aceptando con anhelo y nerviosismo a la cada vez más insistente lengua de Thorin. No se contuvo el gemido que sitió llegar cuando se encontró separado del suelo y unas gruesas manos le invitaron a afianzar las piernas contra la ancha cintura. Tampoco detuvo su voz o su corazón sincero luego de que finalmente su boca fuera liberada para conseguir un poco de aire.

—Te amo —gimió—. Te amo. Te amo.

Pero Thorin no respondió. Bilbo fue saciado en cuerpo y en espíritu con una cálida demostración de lo que su Rey sentía por él. Cuando sus brazos no lo abandonaron, cuando sus besos le robaron el aliento y su cuerpo fue adorado como la más hermosa de las joyas, cuando su corazón fue acariciado con la mayor de las dulzuras, ninguna palabra fue necesaria.

—Te amo.

Aun así, Bilbo podría expresarse por los dos.

**II**

—¡Bésalo de una vez!

Una docena de risas acordaron con el comentario de Balin. Fili y Kili incluso soltaron un par de silbidos, cada par de ojos fijos en Thorin y en Bilbo, esperando con ansia que su despistado Rey finalmente hiciera su movimiento contra el hobbit.

Desde luego, ninguno se movió. El comentario, aun así, consiguió hacer que sus rostros se tiñeran de carmín, haciéndoles desviar la mirada e incluso impulsándoles a retroceder un par de pasos. Los otros enanos gimieron con decepción. Esos dos había estado cortejándose casi desde el principio y aún ahora ninguno se atrevía a buscar algo más que solo miradas significativas.

—Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo —amenazó Dwalin, mientras se colocaba un casco. Soltando una risa conjunta casi todos observaron la mirada furiosa de Thorin. Mientras, Bilbo intentaba ocultar su vergüenza fingiendo estar entretenido con su nueva cota de mithirl. Su corazón latiendo rápidamente, sus manitas comenzaban a sudar—. Tú decides.

Dijo el enano al final, pero aun si empezó a caminar hacia Bilbo era seguido por el resto de la Compañía. Luego de un momento el Rey y el hobbit quedaron completamente solos.

—No crees que lo haga, ¿verdad?

—¿Tú lo quieres? —preguntó Thorin de vuelta, más para molestar y quitarse de encima un poco de tensión que por pensar en que Bilbo esperaría el beso de Dwalin.

¡Por Mahal! Pensarlo le provocó un escalofrío.

—Tú sabes que no —susurró, acercándose al enano, recibiendo con gusto un par de brazos al rededor de su cintura. Un momento después sus labios fueron ocupados por los de Thorin, un beso que dejaba todavía más lejana aquella primera vez. Al separarse un poco, no pudo contener una suave risa—. No puedo imaginar cómo es que lo hemos logrado hasta ahora.

—Podría decir lo mismo, pero aunque los aprecio a todos, nunca han sido especialmente brillantes para descubrir lo que está justo frente a sus rostros. —Bilbo asintió y lo volvió a besar, acorralándolo firmemente contra la columna a su espalda—. Si tan solo tuvieran una pequeña idea de lo que he hecho sobre el adorable señor Baggins —decía mientras atacaba con su lengua el cuello del hobbit, quién le otorgaba sin reparo todo el espacio disponible.

—Tho-Thorin… sin… marcas —susurró bajito, pero aun con su manos sobre la espalda y la cabeza de su Rey, sin la mínima intención de apartarlo.

—Lo sé, amor. Solo un poco más.

Bilbo se derritió ante la voz de su Rey, a la que nunca había sido especialmente resistente. Sabía que no importa si Thorin quisiera tomarlo en ese mismo lugar, por esa voz estaría incluso dispuesto a rogar. Ahora, sin embargo, ambos eran conscientes de que el tiempo no estaba a su favor y, conforme las situación en el exterior avanzaba, poco de él quedaría siquiera para escabullirse y robarse un par besos.

No obstante, en este momento, como antes, no desperdiciarían la ocasión. Aun secreto su amor crecía en cada beso, en cada caricia y deseo.

Dulce, oculto y perfecto.

**III**

—¡Thorin! —exclamó Bilbo en un susurro ahogado, su voz rota, de solo ver finalmente el rostro (exhausto y vencido) de su querido enano. 

Sentía cómo los días pasados en ese lugar estaban siendo recompensados.

—¿Bilbo? —El hobbit pudo escuchar la voz de su Rey, también regresando a la vida—. ¿En verdad eres tú? Amor mío, ¿cómo es…? —Interrumpiéndolo, pues no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía, Bilbo intentó contarle en pocas palabras lo sucedido hasta el momento—. Me alegro que todos estén con vida. Pero estoy aun más agradecido con Mahal de que estés bien, tú, mi Único, mi consorte no oficial, mi compañero, mi-

—Thorin, mi Rey, te lo imploro, no sigas…

El pequeño hobbit estaba al punto de las lágrimas, su querido enano rompería su última línea de defensa si tan solo decía una palabra más. Por todo lo bueno que conocería alguna vez en el mundo, no era tan fuerte, estaría dispuesto a robar las llaves de la celda de Thorin, arriesgándose a cualquier castigo, por tan solo encontrarse entre los brazos que tantas noches lo habían resguardado en calidez y amor.

No podía, sin embargo, sucumbir a sus emociones. No sería solo él quien recibiría las consecuencias por tal descuido, no importa cuánto quisiera o cuál fuera el precio que estuviera dispuesto a pagar, Thorin y la Compañía dependían de que él siguiera pasando inadvertido para los elfos.

Intentó, pues, mantener la calma. Debería ser suficiente por ahora el saber que su Rey no estaba siendo torturado de alguna manera y que sus necesidades básicas eran tratadas adecuadamente.

Luego de acordar el aviso que daría al resto de la Compañía, a regañadientes, decidió partir. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrar la mejor forma de sacarlos a todos de ahí, pero el saber que su amado Thorin estaba con vida, que en su corazón había tanto amor como él estaba dispuesto a asegurar, y que tenía todo su apoyo para formar un buen plan, le dio la fuerza necesaria.

Así, tan dispuesto como podía estar, sabiéndose amado por aquel a quien tanto amaba, se fue. Pronto, se juró, muy pronto volvería a los brazos de Thorin, Rey bajo la montaña.

**IV**

Bilbo sonrió dulcemente. Acurrucándose todavía más contra las mantas, inhalando su aroma mezclado con el de Thorin, disfrutando de la tibieza, el dulce palpitar en su pecho y los angelicales acordes del arpa que ahora mismo cantaba solo para él.

Abrió los ojos, mirando más allá de todo el amor que podía expresar con palabras a su Rey, su esposo, quien tuvo la amabilidad de reemplazar sus pesadillas sobre la guerra ayudándose de un talento que Bilbo nunca se cansaba de halagar.

— _ ¿Tocarías para mí? _ —Había preguntado, temblando entre los fuertes brazos, con lágrimas en los ojos ante el fresco recuerdo de todo lo que  _ pudo _ haber perdido.

Recibió entonces un beso, y hasta ahora, sin preguntar nada, Thorin le deleitaba, colmando sus miedos, sus dudas. Superando cada nota los recuerdos oscuros, suavizándolos, haciéndolo más fuerte al dolor.

Escuchar lo sanaba tanto como mirar. Que esas grandes y fuertes manos fueran capaces de entonar suaves y dulces acordes era difícil de creer. Pero cuando él mismo tenía en la piel el recuerdo de cuán realmente amables podrían ser, en realidad no cabía la menor duda. Y luego estaba su hermoso cabello, sus tercos gestos ahora relajados, sus ojos resplandecientes y sus movimientos gráciles.

¿Cómo podrían sus miedos pelear contra él? Por el hermoso cuadro ante sus ojos, todos los temores desaparecían. Cuando la música terminó y el arpa fue colocada en su lugar de descanso, Bilbo una vez más se acurrucó contra Thorin, suspirando agradecido al sentir ya muy lejano el peso en su corazón.

Se besaron por última vez, susurrando amor en silencio. La mañana tardaría un par de horas en regresar y Bilbo no podría ser más feliz por ello. 

**V**

—¡Bilbo, abre la puerta!

—¡Eso no va a pasar, mi Rey!

—¡Bilbo! Este no es comportamiento digno del Rey Consorte. ¿Por qué no sales? Hablemos de forma civilizada.

—¿Civilizado, dices? Qué de civilizado hay con tu forma para-

—Me he disculpado ya, ¿no es cierto? Mi amor, puedes estar seguro de que no encontrarás en esta hermosa tierra enano más arrepentido.

—Usted y su hábil lengua,  _ mi señor _ , poco harán para convencerme.

—Pero-

—He pasado a tu lado el tiempo suficiente, Thorin, para haber aprendido a defenderme de tus palabras aduladoras y perspicaces.

—¿Qué debo decir, pues? No encuentro forma de pedir tu perdón. Mi adorado Único, tú sabes la verdad, no era mi intención mostrarme tan arrebatado.

—Tal vez así sea, Thorin, sin embargo, es poco lo que puedas decirme para que te disculpe. ¡Una actuación como esa…! Sabes que te amo, pero eso no justifica tus acciones.

—Me dejé llevar, lo sé. No es mi intención decir lo contrario, mi querido Bilbo, más debes comprender que no fue del todo mi culpa-

—¿No intentarás decir que también fue mía?… ¿Thorin?… ¡Rey mío! En este momento pones muy a prueba mi amor.

—Si tengo que decirlo, ¡entonces lo haré! Fui atrapado inexorable por la ardiente fragua que hay en mi corazón. Por estos latidos que solo pueden anhelarte, adorarte, amarte como no ha amado a nadie más, caí rendido. Me cegué ante la emoción de una realidad que apenas creí posible y no logré contenerme. ¡Por Mahal! Bilbo, si tan solo pudiera hacerte mirar cómo te muestras a través de mis ojos. ¿Sería mi actuar tan merecedor de tu miedo? Soy solo un enano más cuando se trata de ti. Difícil es controlar el impulso todos los días, imposible fue detener mis instintos al por fin tenerte tan dispuesto y seguro, listo para mí.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Cuando yo… sufro de la misma forma por ti… Sé que no era tu intención, mas tu ataque parecía ser precisamente eso. Mi querido Rey, ¿cómo esto puede avanzar cuando ni siquiera puedo mostrarme de una forma tan vulnerable ante ti?

—Me gustaría saberlo también… Mas quiero verte ahora, mi amor, obtener tu perdón supera cien veces el valor de nuestro reino.

—Solo uso una sábana, mi señor.

—¿Si prometo controlarme-?

—Una prueba sería lo justo, pero mucho temo volver al mismo punto. Prometo creerte, mi Rey, y te aseguro que hablaremos cómodamente en cuanto llames a alguien para que me dé algo decente qué usar.

—¡Si alguien más te ve de esa forma-!

—Yo me aseguraré de usar a Aguijón para evitar que sea lo último que vea.

—¡Oh, Bilbo! No hables de esa forma, me obligas a tirar la puerta.

—Anda, o ten la certeza de que te evitaré hasta el próximo solsticio.

—Solo tú eres capaz de ser tan irrespetuoso con el Rey sin sufrir las consecuencias… ¿Bilbo?

—¿Sí, Thorin?

—Lo lamento.

—Ya no deberías. Te has ganado mi perdón. Ve ahora, comienzo a sentir frío.

—Como lo ordene, mi amado Consorte.

**VI**

Bilbo había corrido por toda la maldita montaña buscando a una decena de traviesos y revoltosos enanos. Sus zancadas ligeras intentando pasar por pesadas eran más que un signo inequívoco de su furia. ¡Esos… esos enanos! Realmente, realmente tocaron el fondo de su paciencia y muy poco estaba dispuesto a hacer para intentar calmarse. 

Por más que en principio hubiera tomado su juego como una simple broma inocente, justo esa misma mañana rompieron su límite. La broma había ido en ascenso y absolutamente ninguno de esos irresponsables tuvo la cortesía de detenerlo. La bola de nieve, habiendo llegado al punto máximo, calló descontrolada por una pendiente bajo la cual no había nadie más que Bilbo. 

El choque, convertido en toda una cuadrilla de caballos blancos con herraduras de oro, crines trenzadas y adornadas con hilos y diamantes, y riendas de un material del que ni siquiera sabía su existencia, consiguió por fin elevar la broma a niveles que rayaban en lo desquiciante.

¿Lo peor? Que su amado rey de verdad hubiera creído a esos enanos. ¿No era extraño acaso? ¿Para qué, por qué necesitaría Bilbo al menos un caballo? “Es lo que Bilbo quiere”, seguro habían dicho. “¿No quieres hacer feliz al Rey Consorte?”, podría escuchar el hobbit. “El pobreñor Baggins ha soñado tanto con eso”, estaba seguro que alguno mencionó. 

Y su amado Thorin, digno y orgulloso Rey bajo la Montaña, ¿cómo podría pensar siquiera en decepcionar a su esposo? ¿En verdad dejaría que los demás enanos pensaran que era un mal compañero al no consentir a su Único, ¡su Único!, haciendo lo necesario para conseguirle los caballos que deseaba?

¡Jamás!

Aun si no tuviera sentido, Bilbo, el adorable Consorte del Rey Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, romántico enano, dulce esposo y excelentísimo amante, así fuera lo último que hiciera, podría sus pies hasta el último de los caballos de la Tierra Media si así lo quisiera.

Bilbo, con la experiencia que solo el tiempo es capaz de otorgar, muy a su pesar, entendía a la perfección ese hecho. Y quizá fuera esa la razón por la que buscaba a esos tontos enanos y no se dedicaba a regañar a su esposo. Amándolo en igual medida, sabía que no era su culpa el que hubiera caído una vez tras otra y otra y otra en los rumores que la Compañía le susurraba al oído.

Porque lo amaba no iba a rechazar su obsequio.

Porque lo amaba no mataría a sus preciados compañeros… tal vez.


End file.
